


Canis Familiaris

by KoroMarimo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: A mysterious acquaintance of the Earl Phantomhive captures the attention of one Prince of Bengal.





	1. Debutante

**Author's Note:**

> This... my magnum opus, has been in progress for forever. I hope you all enjoy.

He could not take his eyes off her. Every pace, glance, turn of the head, the flash of her throat as she breathed, his tawny tiger’s eyes captured every singular moment.

There was no regard for the finery of the environment around him. Upon questioning, Soma most likely wouldn’t be able to tell if the venue was ensconced in maroon or if the seating was even adequate. Luckily Agni had dressed him in Bengali finery, otherwise he would have jumped out of bed clad in nightclothes for all he cared.

At first he’d feared to miss it. Once due to the fact that her father might not acquiesce to her participation in the beginning of the social season, and the second time due to the fact that he had to prepare the night before and rise early to claim a space in the crowd. But his own status, a sovereign in his own right, he’d picked the very best place to stand with manservant in attendance. From where the twenty sixth child of the Maharaja stood, he could see her perfectly.

Her evening dress was of the most flamboyant nature, she had dared to wear ivory, sans the obnoxious plumage of ostrich feathers that her peers sported. Rather than stark white, the coloration of the silks turned into an almost golden ombre at the edges, her curls spilling carelessly down her back with strands of pearls as she took the daintiest steps towards the British sovereignty. All eyes were on her, all whispers carried the beautiful, lyrical tone of her name. Surely, among the gentry of England she was something beyond comprehension.

Soma thought back to his books. A fairy. A fairy with delicate wings was what the daughter of the Marquis von Graf resembled. Dancing timidly among a field of wild white roses as names were called.

The train of young ladies approached, one by one, dress trains in hand as they bowed before the old queen, a martyr for love in black. She bestowed her blessing, a halfhearted return for each curtsy, with a detached display of dignity attributed to the loss of her husband only years before. How long had it been since she too had taken the steps, or adorned herself in the family jewels of the crown?

His love’s turn came, and the prince noticed a change in the eyes of the dowager as her full name was announced.

His love curtseyed once, dipping gracefully to the floor, he could notice the tremor in her shoulders, heart bleeding when sapphire eyes winced slightly in pain. But when she rose, the queen reached out a hand to gently pinch her chin, making the young debutante jump. The queen took care in raising up her head and making the pearls entwined into her hair gleam in the light.

“God go with you child.” the queen proclaimed in a whisper.

More than the others had gotten. A buzz surged through the crowd. Soma’s object of affection took care to nod, curtsy once more, and leave the presence of the sovereign without turning her back.

Now… he thought. Now is the time to make sure she belongs to me.


	2. The Invitation is Sent

_The presence of the Earl Phantomhive is requested at the home of the Marquis von Graf regarding a formal exchange of business and pleasantry. The young lady of the house is at last of hearty spirit. Response of approval or dismissal is needed posthaste._

_Postscript:_

_Please… Do come at once my sweet._

…

Ciel never accepted invitations to afternoon tea. It was just the way things were, either he was too busy or just did not want to be bothered with trivial gossip or weak ceylon with lady fingers whilst sitting amongst the puffed up, pampered aristocrats of London. The Earl Phantomhive was too important for such things.

Seldom did he invite anyone else to the manor to partake in teatime unless said tea would consist of business immediately afterward, or if by chance the tea was meant to entertain a powerful prospective business associate who would further the factory’s wealth. Tea was strictly business, never pleasure. Ciel’s own antisocial tendencies trapped him in a web of solitude that could not be cured with the sugary warmth of lavender earl grey.

Yet perhaps the more robust spices of India would be strong enough to combat the bitterness of his young friend?  And surely if the strength of the masala chai could change hearts with aroma alone, wouldn’t it also make sense to break down barriers with the sultry flavor of a true divine curry as well?

So with joy in his heart and determination in mind Prince Soma Asman Kadar threw open the doors of the Phantomhive manor, screaming the Earl's name in joy and intending to bring the tea to him. Although he wasn't prepared to come face to face with the Earl dressed in his dining finery.

The young boy wore a lavish mahogany colored suit with a white cravat at his collar; long brown stockings graced his pale legs and clashed with the pale skin just barely visible under short trousers. A dark top hat was cocked jauntily on the side of his head and done up in white lace ribbon, and matching ribbons on his shoes made him look like he was emulating some kind of chocolate with whipping cream trimmings.

Quite childish admittedly, yet charming at the same time because of how startling and sweet it made the young boy look. The look itself shaved years off the Earl’s young life, he was a baby mistakenly dressed in clothes meant for a doll. Contrary to the innocent master of the house, Sebastian seemed to be hardly deferring from his usual ebony suit with tie, and looked like a dark shadow by Ciel’s side save for a white rose in one of his button holes. There was a bouquet of pristine blossoms in his hands which were trimmed and arranged beautifully, and presently he seemed prepared to tie a cloak round the young master.

"Ciel!" Prince Soma exclaimed, a tad surprised, "I was just coming to have tea with you, why are you dressed so formally? Is some sort of holiday taking place this hour?"

"No." the Earl replied shortly, "I was just leaving."

"Leaving?" Soma asked, looking quickly at Agni, "What for?"

A deep sigh broke the silence, dispelling the illusion of an Earl baby and bringing about a rather acrimonious tone of a broken, bitter old man.

"I received an invitation from an old acquaintance of mine for tea, so I am obviously preparing to depart.” Ciel replied, “Now if you will excuse me, I happen to be running late.” 

With his walking stick Ciel pushed Soma aside as though he was common filth and walked towards his awaiting carriage brought around by Tanaka, Sebastian following closely behind. Soma could not believe it. He could do nothing for a minute but stare at the boy who so brazenly pushed past him as though they had never been acquainted.

Why would Ciel disregard the prince and accept an invitation from an acquaintance when the bond between the earl and the prince was thicker than blood? It was simply unacceptable, unthinkable! Soma would not make light of this, nor yet allow Ciel get away with abandoning him. The Indian prince broke into a run and barred the entrance to the carriage, spreading his arms out wide and jumping in front of the young earl.

"No!" he cried, stubborn as a child, "I will not let you get away with this Ciel. You have never accepted an invitation from me, why should you leap at the beckoned call of this person that you are not true friends with?!"

Soma turned angrily to his manservant and glowered, as though it were his fault that Ciel was leaving.

"Agni! Do not let Ciel leave the grounds! He is going to decline his invitation!"

"Enough of this childish behavior!" Ciel roared. "Get out of the way and let me pass."

“No! Not until you refuse to attend tea with that acquaintance! Agni!”

Agni hesitated for only a moment before he too barred the doors with his arms spread wide, discarding gently the fragrant meal he’d taken pains with and looking very apologetic towards the young Earl. Though Agni would be forever loyal to his prince there were just certain things about the young man that Agni wished he would grow out of. For one fleeting instant the manservant was almost embarrassed of his master, his god who could do no wrong. Yet by contract of his own will, he was powerless to stop it.

Oh… but perhaps… if he would only try?

“My prince,” he began very gently, “Perhaps if he has already made plans we will be able to call on him for tea another time? After all… I am sure his acquaintance is waiting very eagerly.”

“Let them wait!” Soma growled, “I’m not letting him go!”

“But your highness… We really should not-”

“NO!”

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” 

This stubborn exchange continued well after an hour had passed. The allotted time Ciel was supposed to make his appearance for tea came and went, yet the stubborn prince continued relentlessly refusing to allow the earl to leave while said earl began spouting the most foul of language until even Sebastian had to step in to stop the child from speaking further.

“Apologies your highness, my master does not know how to control his temper.” Sebastian said softly, laying his hand over Ciel’s mouth, preventing any more filth from leaving it, “However we must accept this invitation and make haste. My master has not seen his acquaintance since childhood and as of late her condition has been poorly. It seems that her health has finally allowed for visitors, and her sole request was that the young master take tea with her.”

The Prince’s hands dropped to his sides and for a brief instant he ceased his tantrum.

“Poorly?” he asked, thoroughly confused.

“She’s the daughter of a long term business associate of the late Earl. Her father, the Marquis von Graf, wrote to my master a few days ago. As I understand it she has not been out of the house for some time due to her heart palpitations.” Sebastian’s words seemed calming, for Ciel managed to compose himself long enough to flounce out of the butler’s grip and began to flatten his now rumpled clothes.

“We wished to lift her spirits, as it is she has very little visitors and cannot enjoy the normal activities reserved for young ladies of her age.” Ciel managed. “Tea is perhaps the only activity she may partake in. I did not wish to disappoint her during a bout of improved health.”

“Oh…” said the prince softly.

His face began to flush in shame, and Agni looked on helplessly.

“Well… If this person is sick, I suppose I understand.” He finally said, stepping aside, “I’m sorry I’ve kept you away so long.” 

“I only hope she isn’t made too upset by this delay.” Ciel growled, “Hurry up Sebastian. We’ve made her wait long enough.” 

“Wait!”

Ciel turned angrily.

“What now?!” he demanded.

“If this girl is sick then I should go over and apologize for making you late. It would be the right thing to do.”

“My prince!” Agni wailed, nearly drowned out amidst the screaming protests of the Earl, “You are so noble!”

“Oh my…” fretted Sebastian, “I fear we might never make it to tea before the day is out.”


End file.
